


First Words

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And feels bad, Best Friends, Cas had a little too much Alcohol, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Drunk Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Cas isn’t sure why he decides to text Dean now, at 3:24 a.m. — but with how his stomach is roaring and his head is pounding, his mouth still tasting like cheap tequila, all he wants is his best friend to take care of him.Cas: I don’t know why i even let Meg drag me out to party, but this isitCas: i think i’ll dieCas: i didn’t realize i had such a low alcohol tolernce





	First Words

Cas isn’t sure why he decides to text Dean now, at 3:24 a.m. — but with how his stomach is roaring and his head is pounding, his mouth still tasting like cheap tequila, all he wants is his best friend to take care of him.

Cas: I don’t know why i even let Meg drag me out to party, but this isit  
Cas: i think i’ll die  
Cas: i didn’t realize i had such a low alcohol tolernce 

He sends the texts to Dean, drops his phone to the floor next to him, and leans his head against the cold toilet seat. 

He’s glad he’s made it home. If he hadn’t slipped away and taken a taxi, he’s not sure how much worse this evening might have ended.

His phone vibrates, a loud and sharp noise against the tile floor.

Dean: Are you alright?

Cas is about to text back when another wave of sickness pulls him under, and he stumbles up and over the toilet to dry-heave.

His phone vibrates again, but Cas can’t move for a while, needs to stay perfectly still to calm both his head and his stomach.

When he feels better, he sits back down and grabs for his phone.

Dean: I’ll be over in 15

It’s not long after, that he hears Dean fumbling with the spare keys Cas gave him months ago, stumbling into the room and dropping his boots next to the door.

“Cas?”

“Mhm,” Cas replies, groggy and tired.

Dean is beside him in seconds, kneeling on the floor and looking at him with a pale face. “What happened?” he asks, eyes wide with worry.

“Meg,” Cas murmurs weakly. “Made me drink, y’know, to celebrate getting through the last exams.”

“Got a little too much?” Dean guesses, raising his hand to brush Cas’ hair out of his face. Cas thinks it lingers a little longer than usually, but when Dean eventually pulls it from Cas’ cheek and leaves nothing but uncomfortable cold, he suddenly isn’t so sure anymore.

“Mmm,” Cas agrees, dropping his head back down against cool ceramic.

“Do you feel like you can get up?”

“Maybe in a little while,” Cas sighs, hand blindly reaching for whatever part of Dean he can reach. He grabs his hand, weaves their fingers together, and is glad Dean doesn’t pull away.

“Did you have fun, at least?” Dean asks, a little more teasingly now.

“No. No, it was awful. Too many people, too loud, too many cigarettes. People groping me.”

Dean doesn’t say anything for a long while, until he takes a deep breath and shifts on his knees. “I’m sorry your evening was that bad. I think it might get better once you had a few sips of water and are in bed. Feel ready, yet?”

Cas doesn’t answer, just pushes up onto his hands and knees and tries to stand. He sways, knocking his elbow against the sink, but then Dean is in his space and holds him upright, hands wrapped around Cas’ upper arms.

“C’mon,” he murmurs, leading Cas out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. “You think you can get out of your clothes yourself?”

“Mm, ‘ll try,” Cas murmurs, fighting to keep his eyes open. Dean gently guides him down so he sits on his bed, steps back and averts his eyes. 

Cas gets out of his shirt alright, but his jeans, well — he struggles. It’s frustrating, the way they don’t seem to want to let go of Cas legs. He grunts in annoyance, then, and rips on the legs of them. 

Dean’s hands stop him, pull his own away and take over the task of carefully peeling Cas’ jeans off of his legs.

“Thanks,” Cas says, and he can feel how adoringly he must stare down at Dean, especially with the way Dean’s cheeks color pink.

Once Dean is done, Cas starts to feel the cold of his room, starts to shiver. Dean moves up, pulls the covers from Cas’ bed and wraps him in them. 

“I’ll grab you some water. Stay sitting up, please.”

Cas drinks, but only because Dean encourages him to do so several times, and then sinks down to the bed with a sigh, rolls up beneath his sheets.

Dean is still standing next to the bed, watching with an unsure look. 

“Dean,” he sighs, teeth shattering a little. “Dean, will you stay over tonight?”

“Of course,” Dean breathes. He moves closer and lets his fingers brush through Cas’ hair, where it sticks out from beneath the covers he has pulled up to his ear.

“Will you hold me?” It’s the alcohol, making him even dare to ask. Once it’s out, he can’t do anything but squeeze his eyes closed and wait.

“Yeah.” It’s quiet, breathless, and then there’s the rustling of fabric, the bed dips beside him and the covers lift and — and Dean slips in behind him, a line of delicious heat against his back. 

He lifts his arm, wraps it around Cas’ waist and murmurs: “Is this okay?”

“So okay,” Cas says, and presses a smile into his pillow. Suddenly, his head and stomach have quieted down, and all there is — is Dean. Dean’s soft touch, his lovely smell, his warmth.

“Thank you,” Cas whispers. 

“Always,” Dean murmurs right back, against the back of Cas’ neck. 

It’s quiet, then, until Cas blurts: “I love you.” 

“Cas—” Dean says, choked and breathless.

“I love you. Thank you for always being there for me,” Cas murmurs, already half asleep, but still desperate to let Dean know.

“Cas. You’re drunk.” Dean sounds weird, a little cold, so Cas turns around in his arms, slow as to not provoke his stomach.

“Yes. But I’ve felt like this for a long time.”

“I — Tell me again tomorrow. If you still feel this way.”

“Kay,” Cas murmurs, and lets his head sink down to rest against Dean’s chest. “I will.”

Cas isn’t sure how the morning will go — except he’s pretty certain he’ll feel even sicker than today. But he also knows that Dean will be there, by his side. Holding him. 

And he’s also sure about what the first words he’ll say as soon as he wakes up will be.

He falls asleep in Dean’s arms, to a soft murmur of "me too".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing!!!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
